


Physics and Mermaids? It's more likely than you think

by imapirahana98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'might as well', At this point they just shrug, Keith and Lance have weird lives, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, mermaid au, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: Lance couldn’t find it. Lance couldn’t find it!The bracelet his mom had given him before he left for the Garrison. The only thing that let him pretend to be normal while he fulfilled his dreams.---Or the mermaid!Lance au where we learn how difficult it is to be a mermaid in space





	Physics and Mermaids? It's more likely than you think

Lance couldn’t find it.  _ Lance couldn’t find it. _

 

He tore through his closet in the castle. Combing through all the small knick knacks that he had collected whenever they had gone planetside. He ripped the sheets from his bed, lifted the mattress, looked in all the weird nooks and crannies that his room had, and he  _ still couldn’t find it. _

 

The bracelet his mom had given him before he left for the Garrison. The only thing that let him pretend to be normal while he fulfilled his dreams. It was a thin, silver chain bracelet that had a small blue stone inlaid into the silver crest of his family. It was charmed so that while he wore it he wouldn’t transform. 

 

Oh yeah, Lance was a mermaid. And if he submerged himself in water it was bye bye to his legs and hello to big blue tail! 

 

Lance was so screwed.

 

He looked around his destroyed room despairing. Maybe...Maybe he missed something? If he started from that corner and worked his way through the room slowly he would hopefully find it. 

 

By the time he had gotten through half of the room he knew he had missed dinner but this bracelet was so much more important. 

 

It was the only thing he had brought with him to space that was from his mom, and loosing it now made him feel like he was starting to lose even more of Earth and his old home.

 

Just then he heard a knock on the door, and he looked up panicked. How the hell was he going to explain this to anyone?

 

“Hey Lance! I made cookies, do you want any?”

 

Hunk. Thank goodness. He jumped up making sure to remember where he left off searching, and opened the door.

 

Hunk held out a plate of cookies and Lance gratefully took one. Biting into it he let out a hum of happiness at the taste. Hunk beamed, munching on one himself. 

 

“So I think I almost have this recipe perfected, I finally got the flavor right and the shape itself, the only thing I need to work on is the texture!”

 

Lance nodded in enthusiasm glad that Hunk was so happy. Everyone remembered his first attempt at cookies with the scalerite and let’s just say the recipe had vastly improved since then.

 

“Did you add that weird sugar flower from Varlax?” 

 

“Yeah! It totally worked as a sugar substitute. I’m glad they gave us so much to keep in storage. I can make a ton of stuff now! I already have this cake in the works. It’s going to be aweso - What the heck happened to your room?”

 

Lance glanced behind him, feeling all the stress come rushing back to him.

 

“...I lost my bracelet.”

 

“You WHAT?!”

 

“I lost it and I don’t know where! I’ve torn my room apart trying to find it, and Hunk I have no idea what I’m going to do!” 

 

Hunk had a look of worried panic on his face. Thankfully Hunk already knew about his little secret. A small mishap involving a mop bucket back at the Garrison when they were roommates had led to that. That was the last time Lance took off his bracelet when he thought he was safe inside their dorm room. 

 

“Where do you remember having it last?”

 

Lance had already tried that trick but the last time he had checked he was wearing it was three days ago when they were on Varlax. 

 

He always wore it and so he tended to just forget it was even there, the weight comfortable and familiar. But then he had woken up this morning and was startled when he moved his wrist and didn’t feel the normal chain sliding over his skin. At first he had thought he had just lost it in his bedsheets but he couldn’t find it anywhere in them and that’s when the panic had really started to set in.

 

“On Varlax.” Lance groaned miserably, dropping his face into his palms.

 

“Have you asked anyone else if they’ve seen it?” Hunk replied.

 

“Um no not yet. I’m sorta afraid too. I wanted to make sure it wasn’t in my room before asking everyone.”

 

Hunk frowned, “I can go around and ask people if you want?” 

 

Lance let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks Hunk that would be really helpful.”

 

Just then the castle alarms went off and Lance felt his throat beginning to close in fear. What the hell was he going to do? Thankfully their Paladin suits were watertight but anything could happen. They were in space flying giant sentient robot lions against a giant army of purple cats. 

 

His life was so weird and that wasn’t including the whole ‘I’m a mermaid thing’.

 

Lance looked at Hunk with panicked eyes, “What am I going to do?!”

 

Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder “Everything will be fine, just don’t take your suit off and don’t undo your helmet. Now let’s go!”

 

Hunk stashed his plate of cookies in Lance’s room quickly before they took off toward the Lion hangers. 

 

Lance could feel Red purring comfortingly in the back of his mind. When he had flown Blue, she might have been more gentle, but Red still cared for him. Just in an ‘I will beat the hell out of anyone who dares hurt my paladin’ sort of way. Lance burst into the hanger grabbing his armor off the wall and changing quickly, making sure everything was as airtight as possible. 

 

As he pulled his helmet on, he heard Allura over the comms, “-ins, we got a distress signal from the nearby planet, Alerassa, requesting assistance to fight off a Glara fleet. This planet is 80% covered in water and it’s their most important resource so try to keep the Galra out of their water supply!”

 

Lance groaned internally. 80% water? Seriously?! Normally he loved water planets but it felt like Murphy had it in for Lance that day, and everything that could go wrong, was going to go wrong. 

 

He just had to hope that he could make it back into the ship and into his room before anything bad happened.

 

Lance ran up into Red and jumped into the pilot chair. Doing a quick preflight check and then easing the controls forward to move out of the hanger.

 

As Lance flew out he felt and saw everyone else making their way towards the Galra fleet. 

 

Shiro’s voice filtered in. “Alright team let’s do this! We’ll avoid forming Voltron for now so that we can maneuver around the fleet easily but keep me posted if you think that needs to change.”

 

“Let’s kick some Galra but!” Pidge exclaimed before her lion took off.

 

It was go time.

 

Lance pushed the controls all the way forward, quickly shooting past everyone else with Red’s speed. Once he was in range, he locked onto one of the small battle pods and fired. One down, a lot more to go. 

 

As they continued to take down ship after ship, Lance could feel the gravity of the nearby planet pulling on them more which meant that they were getting closer to Alerassa. 

 

They had more than half of the fleet defeated at this point, so he wasn’t too worried about it. 

 

Oh look! It’s Murphy again, and what did he bring on this fine day? A fully charged ion cannon aimed at Red. 

 

Fuuuuucccckkkk.

 

Lance pulled up on the controls hoping to get out of the cannons range as soon as possible but Red was already locked onto by the cannons aiming system. He couldn’t get away before the cannon shot out a deadly blast of concentrated energy. 

 

The impact felt like being in a head on car crash and the energy crackled around him. He felt it race into his body, temporarily paralyzing him. His vision blacked out and it wasn’t until a minute later that he was able to see anything again. 

 

When his brain caught up, he realized they were hurtling toward the planets surface at a startling speed. As his head began filtering in everything else going on around him he heard Hunk yelling out a desperate “Lance! Lance!”

 

Lance tried pulling up on the controls, but Red wasn’t responding. The hit may have only clipped them, but it was an _ ion cannon.  _

 

Lance finally opened his mouth, croaking out an, “I’m here Hunk. I’m here. But Red isn’t responding and I’m just gaining more and more speed. This… this isn’t going to feel good.”

 

Lance looked out the window down below. If he didn’t get help he only had two options, land or sea. 

 

“Hunk? Help me please.” He knew he sounded desperate. But this was  _ terrifying _ . He was in freefall and gaining speed quickly. 

 

“Lance! Alright hold on I’m --” 

 

The comms cut out. Lance cursed.

 

Force equals mass x acceleration meant he was probably going to be a pancake if he crashed on land, but he didn’t have anything to break the surface tension of the water so it would be the same effect for the water.

 

At least he would die in something he loved though. Dragging himself out of the chair, he went to the control panel and opened it up. If he could reach the gears he could manually move the flight thrusters and hopefully get Red to aim for the ocean. Maybe he could even get the most air resistance if he brought red out of a nose dive. Reduce his kinetic energy as much as possible by giving off some potential energy as heat. 

 

  1. He could do this. He grabbed the pistons and pushed and held them in the right positions, forcing Red to pull out of the nose dive. Lance’s stomach bottomed out as the G forces pressed him harshly into the floor. His breath wooshed out of him but he clenched his muscles in an attempt to keep some of the blood where it belonged. As his body readjusted, he could start breathing regularly again. 



 

Alright, first task done. Second task was to aim towards the ocean. He locked the flight thruster pistons in place by grabbing one of the extra wrenches stashed inside and shoving it between the two metal rods. Then, he moved to the next over panel and quickly pulled off the cover for that one as well. 

 

Grabbing a monkey wrench he fit it over the head of the socket and pulled on it hard, slowly the bolt turned, and the lion along with it. Letting go, the bolt stayed in place and he let out a small breath of relief, that was quickly stolen again when he looked out the front. 

 

He was almost to the ocean and they really were traveling quite fast. Suddenly an idea hit him. What if he jumped out and used the lion to break the surface tension! His jetpack wasn’t strong enough to fully stop his fall, but it could slow down his decent. Maybe he could find something else to help it as well?

 

He ran to the back of the lion looking for anything he could use to slow his decent even more.

 

His eyes locked onto the first aid kit. It had an altean level emergency blanket inside which meant it could definitely handle being used as some sort of weird parachute. 

 

Lance quickly grabbed a long piece of gauze and intricately tied one end to a bunched up side of the blanket and did the same with the other end.

 

He picked it up shoving open the emergency hatch at the top of the lion and taking a seat on the edge. Wind whipped around him as it cut through his suit and he felt goosebumps forming on his skin. Why was it so cold? 

 

The ocean was only a few hundred meters away now, he needed to jump off.

 

He slid the gauze under his butt and held the blanket above himself until it began catching some lift. Then he let go of the lion and pushed off with his hand. He turned his jetpack on, and he was airborne. He saw Red plummet down faster as he slowly began to loose speed. Then he saw Red hit with an immense impact followed by a booming sound. Waves shot up in all directions and lance had just enough time to think “oh Fuck” before he hit one and was pulled under along with it.

 

~~~~

 

Lance could feel cold slipping into his chest armour and he shivered at the cool touch. Then he froze, looking down at his chest plate. He hadn’t noticed before but there was giant crack through it where he had probably hit one of the controls when he was blasted with the ion cannon. 

 

The water was leaking in through it and as he felt the tingly sensation that hinted he was going to transform soon, he saw the giant shadow of Red beginning to sink down. Quickly he swam over to her, dragging himself back inside through the porthole wincing when he realized how dented she had become.

 

Hopefully she would forgive him later. 

 

Quickly he threw off his armour, then clawed his way back out of the hatch, slamming the door shut hoping to keep her suspended with some trapped air. Of course this also meant that he was now more than 30 meters (~100 feet) underwater, without a breathing helmet on or a thermal regulated suit.

 

Wouldn’t that be hilarious? A merman drowning underwater. Hilarious. 

 

Attempting not to panic, Lance held onto Red’s side and began counting. Once he was submerged it normally took about 30 seconds for the transformation to kick in.

 

Just as he got to 10 tics, his lungs started burning, the tingly sensation in his side beginning to spread. 

 

15 tics and his legs, hands, and head were numb and a bluish light rippled across his form along with the numbness

 

20 tics and everything began to settle, the numbness slowly dissipating into pins and needles and Lance took in water through his gills desperately. 

 

His tail swished alongside Red’s metal back as he brought his now thinly webbed and clawed hands to his chest, pressing down. 

 

It still hurt, but at least he could breath now. He also wasn’t at risk of hypothermia anymore which was good. 

 

The leftover air in Red meant they were sorta just floating where they were and it wasn’t until he saw a black shape moving towards him that he realized he was in a completely foreign ocean.

 

He had no idea what or who lived here and you know what that normally meant? Food. For other things of course. 

 

Looking around desperately, for anything to help him he came face to face with a mask that had glowing purple markings across it. A very familiar mask.

 

Lance shot back in surprise and fear. What was Keith doing here?!

 

Keith held up his hands in a calming manner, as if trying to indicate he wasn’t going to harm Lance. Lance didn’t hang around though, he shot towards Red, hiding underneath one of her legs.

 

Hearing was strange underwater, it sounded like sand was just falling and moving constantly, a calming white noise that blocked out almost all other sound. What a lot of other animals didn’t have though, was echolocation.

 

In the back of his throat, Lance made a sort of clicking noise, that went out in sound waves. The faster a wave returned, the closer the object was. It created a sort of distorted map for him, which was super cool in Lance’s opinion.

 

When the soundwaves filtered back, Lance furrowed his brow in confusion, tail swishing back and forth in slow arcs. Keith didn’t show up at all, only Red. He tried again, sending out longer clicks for a bit more precision. Still no Keith. Weird.

 

He swam out from Red’s leg a bit, and tried once more. Keith still didn’t show up, but another lion did. Lance whipped around, letting out a stream of air bubbles in relief when he saw it was Hunk.

 

Yellows mouth opened wide, and Hunk gestured towards it. Lance swum up, propelling himself inside. The mouth closed and water drained away, meaning that Lance could breath air now. 

 

But he had transformed, which meant he wasn’t shifting back without the bracelet he had lost, or until he dried out completely. And scales drying out completely was  _ not _ a fun experience.

 

He heaved himself with his arms, dragging himself forward towards the bottom compartment of the Yellow lion. Once he was through, a door closed behind him. Then the sound of rushing water was back, along with a crunch of metal. Lance assumed that meant Yellow had picked red up with their mouth, and they were going back up now.

 

Suddenly, the compartment door opened again, a flood of water coming in along with a drowned looking Keith. 

 

Lance curled up, tail slithering closer but not exactly easy to hide. The door closed, and the water drained again, leaving a wet Keith breathing heavily on the ground. 

 

Lance didn’t say anything, just stared eyes wide, hoping that Keith maybe passed out or something before crashing through. 

 

Lance definitely did not want his ‘more than friends’ but not really boyfriend, learning that mermaids existed. 

 

Coughing, Keith pushed himself up deactivating his mask and looking around. His eyes found Lance’s tail, traveling up his body and settling on Lance’s face.

 

“Uhhhh, I can explain?” Lance tries to go for. 

 

Keith’s eyes are locked open, unblinking, and Lance is just going to hope that’s a Galra thing and not an ‘I’m currently in shock’ thing. Eventually Keith blinks, taking a deep breath and looking Lance over concerned.

 

He surprises Lance when he asks, “You’re okay?”

 

Lance looks down at himself, double checking that, yes, he is currently a mermaid. “Yes?” he says, not entirely sure if that’s the answer Keith is looking for.

 

Keith breathes a sigh of relief, sitting back  and looking a lot more tired all of a sudden. “That’s-that’s good.” He says, looking up at Yellows ceiling.

 

Not really sure how to respond, Lance asks the question he’s most confused about right then, “What are you doing here?”

 

Keith looks over, “I saw you get hit and drop into the sea. I couldn’t get to you fast enough in the air, so I was hoping you were still alive enough to rescue you from the water. Glad you’re okay.”

 

“Sooooo, no comment about the whole tail thing?” Lance prodded.

 

Keith scratched the back of his neck looking a bit awkward, “I may have suspected you were a mermaid before…”

 

“What?! How? Why?!”

 

Keith looks a little defensive as he replies, “You know that I believe and look for cryptids, and you didn’t for a second think that included mermaids?”

 

“...I was hoping you wouldn’t know enough?”

 

Keith rolls his eyes, crossing his arms with a huff, “I do my proper research, I know what to look for. And this,” Keith holds up something like a silver chain, a small pendant held between, “Is the crest of the McClain family. So yes, I suspected.”

 

Lance gaped, as a combination of disbelief and relief flooded through him, “Oh my goodness, you found my bracelet? How?” He asked, using his arms to maneuver over, and hold his hand out for Keith to pass him the bracelet.

 

Instead, Keith reaches over, looping the bracelet around his wrist, and securing the clasp himself. Lance feels the tingly sensation again, and twenty tics later, he’s got human legs. He’s also naked.

 

Lance yelps covering up his goods, while Keith diverts his eyes and stands. He goes over to the backup kits they all have in their lions and pulls out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, tossing them behind his back at lance. 

 

Lance dresses quickly, giving Keith the “All good” once he’s done.

 

Keith turns, sitting beside Lance, and gently picking up his wrist to look at the bracelet. A little reverently, Keith says, “That is so cool.”

 

“Not so cool when it’s happening to you.” Lance remarks, “How did you have it though? I thought I lost it back on Varlax or something.”

 

Keith lets go of his wrist, instead going to play with Lance’s fingers, making Lance’s face go slightly red. “You did. The Blade was there too, infiltrating behind the scenes. I was walking down a hallway, when I saw the bracelet on the ground. The clasp had broken, and after asking one of their officials to make sure it wasn’t from their planet, I figured you would want it back.”

 

“Yes, thank you so much. You have no idea how much you just saved me!” Lance leans over kissing him on the cheek, “My hero.”

 

Keith’s answering blush was certainly reward enough. Lance rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, as Keith continued to play with his hand. “Did the Blade really let you come here just for that though?”

 

Keith hummed, answering, “Not exactly. I’m technically here to pick up some supplies, and anyone else could have done that, but I explained the situation to Krolia. Once she understood, she sort of bullied Kolivan into letting me go. I’m pretty sure she has permanent sway over Kolivan after learning that she had missed me growing up.” Keith lets out a bit of a dry laugh, and Lance squeezes his hand, trying to show that he understands.

 

It hadn’t been easy for both Krolia and Keith to learn that the planet Krolia had been stationed on has much longer years compared to Earth. She thought she had been gone for five years, not fifteen. 

 

To say Krolia had been upset was an understatement. Keith had just been in a weird state of denial and confusion. The mom that had left him so long ago, hadn’t abandoned him for lack of love or want, but because she had to go and fight to protect Earth. On a mission that was supposed to only take five years was actually triple that. 

 

Keith still wasn’t exactly comfortable around his biological mother, but they were both trying. Having any relationship, was better than no relationship at all right?

 

Lance sat up a little realizing something, “Wait so you told Krolia about me?”

 

Keith flicked his eyes over, looking a little guilty, “Yes? She didn’t seem to care though. She is from space after all. Having her half galra-half human son who is fighting in a space cult war dating a mermaid boy from Earth? Sounds pretty normal for my life.”

 

Lance laughs at that, no matter how bizarre and a little twisted it is. “I see your point, I’ll just hope she doesn’t ask me how fish mate or something.”

 

Keith drops his head in his hands groaning, “She already did. It was horrible. 0/10 do not recommend.”

 

“...One, thank you for not making me do that. Two, did you just meme?! Three, I don’t think I can ever meet your mom face to face again. And Four, did you just meme?!” Lance gaps, truly uncomprehending of Keith using an  _ actual _ meme. Maybe he thought it was code for something else.

 

Shyly, Keith lifts his head from his hands. “Krolia and I were having trouble with...talking to each other, so I asked Pidge for some advice and she said to try bonding over memes. I still don’t really get some, but it sorta works? At least we have something to share to break the ice a bit.”

Lance throws an arm around Keith’s shoulders, feeling the Yellow lion land, probably back in the hanger on the castle. “That’s surprisingly dorky and sweet. I don’t know whether I should high five Pidge or ban her from giving you advice ever again.”

 

Keith shrugs, “It works so I’m not complaining.”

 

The heavy metal thud of someone walking down the stairs was heard as Hunk came into view. He pauses when he sees Keith, but looks surprised when he sees Lance with legs. At his questioning expression, Lance explains, “Keith found my bracelet and apparently already knew, or suspected that I was a mermaid.”

 

Hunk laughs, “Oh man, who knew having a crazy interest in cryptids would actually pay off for you!”

 

Keith protests, “Hey! Mothman is real, Lance being an actual mermaid just proves my point even more.”

 

“Babe no. Mothman is not real. Fae, vampires and mermaids, yes, but not Mothman.”

 

“Well obviously Mothman wouldn’t show himself to a nonbeliever!” Keith defends.

 

Lance groans, “Why do I like you again?”

 

It’s quiet for a moment, before Keith honestly says, “I don’t know. Haven’t figured that part out yet.”

 

“Greeeaaattttt.”

 

Hunk interrupts that tangent before it can go any further, “We should probably have Lance jump in a crypod just to make sure he’s ok. Red’s not in the best shape right now and is going to need a lot of repair work.”

 

Lance winces, guilt ripping through him at Red being hurt. Keith stands, then turns to help Lance up. All three of them walk out of Yellow; Allura and Pidge already looking Red over.

 

A call of “Keith!” from their right alerts them to Shiro’s presence, as he also walks in from his hanger.

 

Everyone turns to them, surprised happiness coloring their faces. They all meet up in the middle hugging and making sure everyone’s alright. 

 

It’s when Allura asks if Lance is alright that everyone seems to remember that he freefell towards the surface of a planet. 

 

Pidge looks over him with a critical eye, “You should be a lot more injured considering how hard you would of hit the surface of the water and the depth you would have plunged too. How are you ok?”

 

Everyone’s eyes were on him, and Lance kept hold of Keith’s hand as he began explaining how he was able to survive the impact of the freefall. 

 

Allura was nodding along until he finished, then asked, “But what happened when you were underwater? Yellows radar showed you were down nearly 30 meters (~100 feet).”

 

“Oh, uh, about that,” Lance began, and because his bracelet had a taste for dramatic irony, the broken clasp came apart falling to the floor with a small jingle. Lance still wasn’t dry either, it had only been about a five minute ride from where Hunk picked them up to the ship. 

 

“Fuck.” Lance swore as he felt the tingling sensation cover his body and in the next few tics, he was falling over on the floor. His shorts had ripped in the process, but at least his shirt was still intact.

 

Shiro let out a startled gasp, taking a step back, while Pidge took a step closer. “Woah! Did you get bit by a weird alien bug or something?”

 

“Ugggghhhhh.” Lance groaned, burying his face in his arms. Great. Just great.

 

When he thought his secret was finally safe once more, it all came apart.

 

Tentatively, Allura asks, “This is...not normal for your species correct?”

 

Lance lifted his head, face red. He gestured to Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro, “It’s not normal for them, it is normal for me though.”

 

Shiro looked concerned, still staying further back, “Lance I don’t think this is very normal. Are you sure you’re okay? Did you hit your head at all?”

 

Lance laughed a little at that, “I don’t know about you Shiro, but when I learned first aid, one of the symptoms for head injury was not ‘turns into a mermaid’.”

 

Pidge let out a gasp of excitement, “Wait. Wait wait wait wait. Are you telling me that mermaids exist? And that you, Lance, are one of them?”

 

“Yes? But you’re not supposed to know. I would get in a lot of trouble if we were on Earth right now.” Lance explained.

 

Pidge didn’t seem to really mind, as she pumped a fist into the air, “I knew it! Yes! I’ve now met two cryptids. This is awesome! I have so many questions. Wait here I’m going to go grab my laptop.” 

 

She turns sprinting out of the room. “Two?” Keith questions, “I’ve only met Lance, who else did she meet?”

 

Pidge runs back into the room, laptop in hand, “You.” She says sitting down, then she brings up a hand listing off reasons, “You lived in a desert shack for a year all by yourself. No contact with outside community unless you were stealing supplies. And let’s not forget the most important part, you are literally half alien.”

 

Keith looked a little shocked like he had never thought of that before. Lance just didn’t want to be laying on the floor anymore honestly. It was cold, and he could feel his scales starting to dry up.

 

Lance motioned to Hunk, asking him to bring his bracelet back over. As Hunk picked up the bracelet, Keith started talking, “I never even thought of that. I don’t know if I should be proud or mad at myself for not even realizing.”

 

Lance took off his shirt, using it to cover his backside, before putting the bracelet back on, and holding the clasp together. Hunk, the well prepared person that he is, brought over a blanket, throwing it over the rest of Lances body. Lance sits up, using the blanket as a cloak.

 

Lance interrupted Keith and Pidge’s conversation, “Is it cool if we put the note taking on hold for now? I want to make sure there’s nothing else going on with me, then fix my bracelet so I can stop switching back and forth.”

 

“But I thought you loved both sides?” Hunk said nonchalantly, grin spreading over his face.

 

Lance laughed,winking, “You know I do when it comes to guys and girls! Switching between tail and legs feels really weird after a few times, though.”

 

Hunk and Keith accompanied him to the cryopods and Lance stepped in after changing into a pod suit.

 

~~~

 

Keith was able to stay for a few more days, which largely consisted of Lance and Keith just trying to spend as much time with each other as possible, and Lance answering a million and one questions from the team about being a mermaid. 

 

The day that Keith had to leave left Lance in a sad mood, but it was made better when Keith kissed him before getting into the space pod. “I’ll call you when I get back!” Keith said over the coms as he backed out. 

 

Affectionately, Lance replied, “Looking forward to it Mullet.” Once Keith was out of sight, Lance turned, walking back to the kitchen and helping Hunk to make cupcakes trying to pass the time until Keith called.

 

Life in space was hard, but there was a lot of good moments too. Lance didn’t exactly know where his life was going, but it was going ok so far. Who knows? Maybe one day he can introduce the McClain Mermaid pod to his space boyfriend from Texas. That would definitely be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love kudos and comments so please leave one if you would like! :)
> 
> Keith and Lance are currently in the ‘holy hell we are fighting a giant space war right now and what even is a boyfriend??? I just like spending time with you-’ Part of a relationship. Totally normal right?


End file.
